Unposted letter
by ABHICHARM
Summary: I need not say this again because you know i will be there.. When you will share your feelings with me.. Through this piece of paper which is bonded to my heart..


**A/N:** Once again I am here guys with a new abhirika... Thank you soo much for your reviews to my previous story.

Firstly guys its a very random story with no base as such.. So don't think much about it.. Just enjoy the content..

 **Himanshi, guest, crazy for abhirika, sakshi, A S Anjaana, abhirikajaan, Mistic morning, km fan, kamikaze me, Khushi, daya's mahi, Guddi abhirika fan, crazyforsachvi, Aditi, guest, Vaishnavi, Abhidaya fan, sasha, Amaila** thank you soo much all of you..

 **Guest:** Thanks for review.. Haan ye sach hey ki tv pe abhirika ko aj kal nahi dikhate iska matlab ye to nahi na ki wo hamare dil me bhi ek na ho jae.. Ab unhe tv pe lya dikhana hey ye unka mamla hey per agar hame abhirika ko eksath dekheme khushi milti hey then why not? Agar apko abhirika story achhi lagti hey to jarur padhiye per nahi lagti to iska matlab ye to nhi ki baki lig bhi sab band kar de.. Hope u understood.. Sorry if i hurted u.. Take care..

 **Shubhangi:** Thank you so much dear.. Hain.. Tum phir shuru ho gai.. Abhi na MERA hey... Hehe..Sachme mey to jane kabse marti hun uspe.. Dekho.. Meyne to tumhe yad kiya.. Aur tumhara review kitnaaa late mila.. Chalo ab tumhe kya saja dun... Ummm ..haan.. Ek puraaa din... Haan... Puraa din... Tum Abhijeet ko nahi dekhogi.. Hehe.. Chalo dekhte hey tum apni saja kaise puri karti ho.. Wink.. Jane do mey itni bji buri nhi hun.. Mey samajhti hun ek bar bhi use nhi dekha to dil me kya hota hey.. Aj mera bday hey.. So tumhe maaf kaf diya.. Are kise kya mey puri duniya ko jor se keh sakti hun.. ABHI IS MINE... ONLY MINE.. per kya kare yahan unke aur bhi deewane hey unhe bura lag sakta hey.. Haan yar meyne us guest ko reply de diya hey.. Chalo ab review me der mat karna warna sach me punishment milegi.. Hehe.. Take care dear..

 **MESMERIZING NATURE:** Thank you soo much dear.. Hmm lagta to yahi hey yar.. Bt let's hope for good.. Ohh I'm glad that my story helped u to lift ur mood up.. Take care..

 **Nehal:** no hii no hello.. I'm angry with you.. First a formal thank you for all cutee praises to previous story. Some care.. Stomach pain kyu hey? Aur ear problem? Now main point..

Very very heart touching story.. U knw i literary cried while reading whole feeling my favourite sister's pain.. While writing this too i had tears.. U know appe itnaa jyaddaa gussaa aa raha tha mujhe.. Aisa lag rha tha apko bohott jyada dantu.. Ap apna khayal kyu nhi rakhti? Ye jo sab apne tarika ke bareme likha hey sab apke sath hua hey na? Apko dantna hi chahiye.. Aur ap apna pain kisike sath share kyu nhi kiya? Apko jiju ko batana chahiye tha na.. Sob.. Pata hey kitne mushkil se type kr rhi hun.. Jao mujhe apse bat hi nhi karni...

Aj mera bday hey.. Actually pehla para meyne kal likha tha.. Age likha hi nhi ja rha tha.. So remaining aj likh rhi hun.. Aur apki story likhne ke liye mujhe bohott efforts lene padenge.. Mujhe usme apka sarra pain reflect karna hey.. Aur aj happy hun isliye nhi likha.. Is story ke bad definitely wahi likhunhi.. Dimag me idea pura ready hey bus likhna hey.. Aur haan. Mey abhi bhi gussa hun. Per agar ap mujhe promise kre ki ap apna puraa dgyan rakhengi to mey soch sakti hun.. Aur aj mujhe apki bohott sari wishes aur dua chahiye.. Love u soo much dii.. Plss do take care.. Always stay blessed..

 **CIDATS16:** belated Happy birthday bacche.. Hamesha khush raho.. All the best for your studies.. Pata hey.. Aj mera bday hey.. :) thank you for review dear.. Take care..

Now enjoy the story..

* * *

 _ **Unposted letter**_

And he picked up the letter and opened it with some confusion and excitement looking at the date which was much older 14th feb 2012. It was a pink coloured paper on which something was written in a clean cursive writing.

 **To,**

 **My love..**

 **How sweet it feels na.. 'MY LOVE'. You are my love.. ABHI...** (A smile made its way on Abhijeet's face unintentionally) I **don't know from where I gathered the strength to open the door of my heart and pen it down. May be it was our today's meeting.. You exactly know how to bring a blush on my cheeks. See.. I'm blushing..**

 **I was not like that Abhi.. I was not soo confused, soo possessive, soo lost, soo mad.. You changed me.. Upside down.. You made me love you so madly, so deeply.**

 **Every time I meet you it thrills me and makes me wonder how you are everything that I ever wanted in my entire life. When I held your hand** (Abhijeet in coma) **I didn't see how perfectly my fingers fit with yours but I felt that those hands are surely capable of holding mine when I am on the edge of a problem in my life and about to fall flat.**

 **Every time I look into your intense brown eyes which reflects thousands of emotions I don't see any dreams or fantasies there but I surely see a man who can make me see the beauty of the world with his eyes if I ever lose my eyesight.**

 **Wohen I hugged you I didn't try to feel the warmth of your hug but I felt the strength of your arms that are so much capable of protecting me from the rest of the world. Every time I hear your heartbeats I realize that you are the only one who deserves my heart because I know you will treasure it like your own and never hurt me.**

 **And when I hear you say that you love the soul in me it reassures me that you can fight for me and love me with all my flaws and imperfections and that you will never give up on me no matter what life has in store for us.**

 **Every time we meet I fall in love with you over and over again and I am more and more convinced each time that we belong together and there was no one who could have ever taken your place in my heart, in my soul, in my mind and in my life…**

 **I will wait for you to say those precious three words to me till my last breath as I know it's your love which flows in my body and fills every breath I take.. I LOVE YOU ABHIJEET..!**

His eyes were moist as he looked up to catch the image of his curly beauty engrossed in playing with colourful chemicals. "Pata nahi Tarika mey tumhare pyar ke layak hun bhi ya nahi.." And with a disappointing hurt smile he folded the paper and kept it in his jacket's pocket.

Soon whole cid team was present in fl surrounding the dead body and dr. Salunkhe was explaining the cause of death. But at other point Tarika was searching something in her bag with fear and impatience.

"Tarika jara wo gun lana jisse khun hua hey" Salunkhe asked her without looking at her. But after some time when he didn't get any response or shirt acp sir looked at her raising his eyebrow.

"Tarika.." Salunkhe raised his voice which brought her in senses with a jerk which resulted in a jerk in table too.

"Yes.. Yes sir" she somehow managed to hide her expressions.

"Aisa kya dhund rahi ho ki meri awaj tak nahi sunai de rahi.. (With a smirk) kahi kisika love letter to nahi? Kyu Abhijeet?" And he laughed looking at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet who too was shocked looked at Tarika who once met his eyes and immediately moved her head down.

Abhijeet also turned his gaze away and started observing the dead body.

The atmosphere turned into serious mode with acp's fiery look and Tarika too joined them to help her senior. But two people were trying their best not to make eye contact with each other.

Soon salunkhe was done with his work and cid team marched out of fl when suddenly Abhijeet reached her table and forwarded a letter to her. At first she looked at the paper and then towards him whose face was showing no expression.

"Kahin ye to nahi dhund rahi thi ap?" He asked her.

She took the letter in her trembling hand and moved her head positively looking down.

"Post kyu nahi kiya ise? Date to bohot purani hey." He asked knowing the answer.

"Shayad ise kisi aur tarike se apne receiver ke pas pohochna tha" she said in low voice.

He took deep breath to calm himself as he understood her words.

"Mey tumhare layak nahi hun Tarika. Tumhe to koi bhi mil sakta hey. Mere flirts ko jyada seriously mat lena. Mey to aisa hi hun. Mujhe apne diil mein sirf ek dost banake rakhna.. Use apni dhadkan mat banne dena. Kyuki mey to apni khudki dhadkane hi kahi kho chuka hun. Tumhari khone ka bojh nahi seh sakunga.." And he left.. Taking HER LETTER unintentionally..

Here Tarika smiled through tears..

"I know Abhijeet.. Where your heartbeats are.. They are safe with me.. And I will always there with you.. When you will share all your pain and love with me through that piece of paper which is bonded to my heart...

.

.

 **Thank you for reading..**

 **I know it was very strange.. It was just a random thought which strike my mind so penned it down.. Chose to post it today on my birthday.. Yes today is my birthday... Plss pray good for me.. :)**

 **Please tell me how it was through your reviews..**

 **Stay happy.. Stay blessed..**


End file.
